


Butterfly's Lullaby

by MarvelSuperLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Loss of Innocence (Implied), Love Triangles, Mentions of childhood abuse, OFC Must Choose Between Dean & Cas, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sleazy Lucifer (Supernatural), loss of family, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperLock/pseuds/MarvelSuperLock
Summary: (Title is a reference to Bassnectar's "Butterfly.")Nevaeh Roberts and her two older siblings, Ray and Leksi, haven't settled in one place since Nevaeh ran away from home.  For the last eight years, the trio has been travelling across the U.S., saving unsuspecting civilians from brutal deaths.  But, the Roberts children are not your average hunters - they are supernaturals, themselves.  Each has the power to control an element, but Nevaeh possesses powers that even she isn't aware of... Yet.So, what happens when the Winchester boys and their awkward friend, Cas, catch wind that Lucifer is searching for these three special individuals?  What will they do when they see what the Roberts are capable of?  What does Lucifer want with them?  And what will happen when Nevaeh's true powers are unleashed?





	1. Stalker

~Roberts~

Nevaeh watched her brother drive the silver dagger through the werewolf's chest. It let out a yelp, then slumped to the floor. That was the last one. They'd taken out the rest of the pack. Nevaeh turned and smiled at her sister as she heaved a sigh.

"Well," Leksi said. "Why don't we get back to the hotel and wash up. Then we can grab something to eat."

Nevaeh smiled again, thinking about how funny it was that, though their brother, Ray, was the oldest, Leksi always seemed to be in charge. Unless there was real danger. Whenever Ray thought a situation was too dangerous, he'd always tell his sisters to keep their distance. Not that they always listened. These three would sacrifice everything for each other - including themselves.

Nevaeh followed her brother and sister back out to Leksi's far-too-cramped Prius. Or, as her brother called it - "Pious." Nevaeh thought that that was a little rude, especially since Leksi had only bought a Prius for the gas mileage. And since they were constantly on the go, that seemed pretty legit. But she still hated that car. Nevaeh had always liked the Classics, while Ray had always favored sports cars. Go figure.

Nevaeh slid into the backseat, as per usual, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when her knees pressed into the back of her brother's seat. They drove back to the hotel in silence, all hoping they'd be able to rest for a few days before jumping back into it.

Little did they know that they were being followed...

 

 

~Winchesters~

The demon let out an agonized scream as Dean forced Holy water down its throat. It sputtered and spat blood.

"What's he looking for?" Dean shouted.

The demon took several deep breaths before saying, "It's not 'what.' It's 'who.'" Sam and Dean stood there quietly, waiting for it to continue. "It's these three kids. Siblings. They're-"

The demon cut off, knowing that no matter how this played out, it was going to die. If it talked, Lucifer would send someone to kill it. If it didn't, the Winchesters would continue their torture. Maybe if it talked to them, they'd make it quick?

"They're what?" Sam asked sternly.

"They're _special_ ," it said. "I don't know anything specific. All I know is that, even though he's looking for all of them - he's really only interested in one. The _youngest_."

"Why the youngest?" Dean asked.

"I swear - I don't know. All I know is that there's something - _different_ \- about her," it said, hanging its head.

"So, you have _no clue_ why he wants these kids?" Dean asked with a disbelieving tone.

"I don't know," the demon whispered. "I swear. I don't know."

Dean took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of the demon. He bent down so he was eye-level with it and placed a rough hand on its shoulder. "I believe you," he said. Within the matter of a second, he whipped out the demon knife and sank it right into the demon's chest. The demon grunted and an unholy light flickered in the demon's 'meat-suit.' Dean turned around when Sam said his name.

"You didn't even ask if he knew where these kids are," Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed and said, "Well, the way demons have been hunting _us_ down lately, I get the feeling we'll get another chance."

It was quiet for minute, then Sam finally asked, "So, do you think that  _this_ is why he's been setting demons on us?  You think he's -  _afraid_ that we'll screw up his plans or something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dean said, wiping the blade clean.

They were quiet again before Dean said, "Well, let's get back to that hunt, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam said, grabbing the flask of Holy water.  "It's a small pack of werewolves.  I called Bobby about it.  Said he'd send someone to help out."

 

Just as Sam and Dean pulled into the old mill's parking lot, they saw another small car driving away.  Then, Dean's cell phone started ringing.

"Hey, Bobby.  What's up?"  He and Bobby greeted each other kindly, before Bobby told him that the pack had been taken care of.  "What?" Dean asked.  "By who?  We just got here."

 _"The people who were supposed to be your backup,"_ Bobby said.   _"Took all of 'em out themselves.  If you guys are there, you can probably say 'hello.'"_

"People?" Dean asked.  "How many?"

 _"Three siblings.  They're driving a Prius,"_ Bobby started.   _"But hey, have you boys found anything out about what Lucifer's been lookin' for?"_

"Yeah, actually we have.  Turns out he's looking for - siblings.  The youngest in particular," Dean explained.  "The demon we talked to said that they're  _'special.'_  Didn't get more specific than that, though."

_"Hmm.  Well, odds are you guys will get plenty more chances to interrogate demons.  Be sure to ask questions like, 'What are their names?' and 'Where the hell are they?'"_

Dean pressed his lips together and sighed, deciding to follow the small car that was starting to pull out onto the street.  After a few more exchanges, Bobby and Dean ended their conversation.  Dean filled Sam in, then Sam asked why they were following the Prius.

"'Cause that's them," Dean said.  "Believe it or not, I kind of feel bad for not showing up, so I think we should apologize."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at his brother, genuinely surprised.  Just as he was about to say something, there was the familiar sound of flapping wings.  Sam turned in his seat and saw Cas sitting in the back.

"Good work," he said, smiling at the brothers.

"On what?" Sam asked.

"Finding them," Cas said.

"Finding who?" Dean asked.

"The siblings.  The ones Lucifer is after," Cas said.  "You're following them."

"Wait, that's them?" Dean asked, pointing a finger at the Prius in front of them.

"Yes," Cas said.  "You weren't aware of that?"

"Why would we be?" Dean asked.

It was quiet, before Cas finally said, "Anyway, we'll need to let them know what's going on soon.  I suggest we let them rest tonight and stop by their room tomorrow."

Dean sighed again and said, "All right, fine.  First thing tomorrow."

They waited for the siblings to pass the front desk before heading in and asking the receptionist what room they were staying in.  206.

"What's the closest room available to them?" Sam asked.

"Right next door.  208," the woman said.

"We'll take it," Dean said, pulling out his wallet.

When they got to their room, they could distinctly hear the shower in the siblings' room going - and a girl singing.  They all stood there, surprised, before cracking smiles.  None of them recognized the song she was singing - and they couldn't make out all of the lyrics - her voice was melodious and soothing.

 

 

...The Next Day...

The boys made their way to the continental breakfast in the dining room next to the lobby.  Cas spotted the siblings almost immediately.

"I was told their names are Raymond, Aleksandra and Nevaeh Roberts," Cas told Sam and Dean.

They started to head over and just before they reached the Roberts' table, they noticed one of the girls glaring at them, one of her hands disappearing under the table.  Dean put his hands up as if in surrender, before they slowly made their way to the table.

"Excuse us," Dean said, addressing all three of the Roberts kids.  "You're - the Roberts, right?  Raymond, Aleksandra and Nevaeh?"

"Depends on who's asking," Ray replied.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean said.  "And this is our friend, Castiel."

A look of realization spread across their faces, then Leksi asked, "Winchester?  As in the no-shows from last night?"

Dean let out an awkward laugh, then Sam said, "Yeah.  Sorry about that."

"Well - no worries.  We took care of 'em," Ray said.  "But, I doubt you guys are here just to apologize.  So-"

"We should talk someplace private," Cas chimed in.

Dean noticed that since the second she'd laid eyes on them, Nevaeh had been staring them down.  He wondered if she was the youngest.  He knew it had to be one of the girls.  Raymond looked to be somewhere in his early thirties.

"Why don't you guys join us for breakfast and we can talk here?" Ray said.  The guys could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't a request.

So, the Roberts made room for Cas and the Winchesters, and they told the Roberts about what's been going on and what they're up against.  Needless to say, they didn't look like they were buying it.

"So, let me get this straight," Ray started.  "The Devil, himself, is coming after us?"

"Yeeah," Sam said.

"But you have no idea why?" Leksi asked.

"No," Cas said.  "And which of you is the youngest?"

The Roberts all turned their attention to Cas and Leksi asked, "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because Lucifer is most interested in finding the youngest," Cas said matter-of-factly.  "We were told that you're all special, but that the youngest was even more so."

The siblings all exchanged looks before Nevaeh piped up and said, "I'm the youngest."

"Which one are you?" Dean asked.

"Nevaeh," she answered.

"So nice to finally meet you," a new voice said.

They all turned their attention to the end of table to see a fairly tall, blond-haired man standing there.  He actually seemed to smile at Nevaeh, but only smirked at the rest.

"Let me guess," Ray said.  "Lucifer?"

The man smiled proudly and bowed slightly before the table.  "The one and only."

"Thank God, the only," Nevaeh said sarcastically.  "I mean, if you really are who you say you are."

Lucifer made a small 'o' shape with his mouth and said, "Wow, you really don't trust people, do you?"

"I don't trust normal people, no," she said.  "But I especially don't trust wackos who think they're Satan."

"Ouch," he said, placing a hand over his chest as if her words had physically hurt him.  He pulled up a chair and sat down.  "Well, what will it take to convince you that I am who I say I am?"

"You're supposed to be so clever," Nevaeh states.  "You figure something out."

"Uh - Nevaeh," Sam said, seeming a bit panicked.  "We can vouch for him.  That-" he said, pointing at the man, "is Lucifer."

"Well, no offense, Sam," Nevaeh said, "but how do I know that you guys aren't as crazy as he is?  Or that this isn't some kind of - very weird prank?"

"Well, you know Bobby vouched for us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"You think Bobby would be in on a prank like this?" Dean asked.

"That doesn't clarify anything," Nevaeh said.

"Yeah, Dean," Lucifer started in.  "Even if this were a prank, Bobby could still not have anything to do with it."

"So," Nevaeh said, turning her full attention back to Lucifer, "how are you going to prove it?  Without hurting anyone, of course."

Lucifer frowned dramatically at her and said, "Sure, take all the fun out of it, why don't you?"

Nevaeh simultaneously pressed her lips together, raised her eyebrows and shrugged a shoulder.

Lucifer heaved a sigh before saying, "Well then, why don't I just tell you a bit about yourself.  Stuff most other people - especially strangers - wouldn't know?"

Nevaeh smiled sarcastically and said, "Nothing too personal, I hope."

"Oh, okay," Lucifer said.  "Then I guess I'll leave out the abusive parents.  'Specially Dad.  Uh - would the whole, your brother and sister abandoning you and finding you homeless thing be too much? Er-"

Ray and Leksi both tensed immediately.

"How the hell do you - know about our parents?  They know you?" Ray asked.

"Ohh, come on now, Ray," Lucifer said, "We all know that's not what you really wanna know."

Lucifer focused his hearing on Ray and noticed that his heart rate was elevated.  Leksi's too.  But he was surprised when Nevaeh's wasn't.  Wasn't she scared of him?

"I know about your parents because I've been keeping tabs on you three your whole lives," he said.  "But, once you and Leksi left, I made sure to keep a closer eye on little Nevaeh, here.  I didn't want her to get too lonely."  He glanced over at her when he said that, but still, her face was void of emotion and her heartbeat was steady.  "I must hand it to you, Sweetheart, you are one of the few people who've ever slipped passed my demons.  Bravo."  Still nothing.

"Yeah, well.  If you really have been watching us our whole lives, you know why I had to learn to be so sneaky," she said sarcastically.  "But anyways, was there a purpose to this little meeting or what?"

"Ah, yes, there is," Lucifer said, as if coming back to his senses.  "Believe it or not, I'm here to help you."

That got a reaction, but not the one he was expecting.  Nevaeh was laughing.

"The Devil, himself, is here to  _help_ someone?" she asked through her giggling.

"Not just someone," he said calmly.  He pointed his finger right at her and said, "You."

Nevaeh took a deep breath and stopped laughing, then said, "Okay, help me with what, exactly?"

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, tilted his head back slightly and smirked...


	2. Caterpillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what is it that Lucifer supposedly wants to help Nevaeh with? What will her answer be? And how will Lucifer respond?

"I'm hear to help you unleash and control  _all_ of your powers," he said.  When Nevaeh just stared at him, he continued.  "If I remember correctly, your name - aside from meaning 'Heaven,' obviously - it means 'butterfly?'"  Nevaeh nodded.  "Then think of it like this: right now, you're a caterpillar.  Once you tap into your other powers, it's like you'll be in a cocoon - you'll be in that very important transition.  Once you learn to control those powers-" he paused, "then the transformation will be complete.  And you'll be all the better for it."

Nevaeh tilted her head back slightly and asked, "Okay, but  _why_ would the Devil want to help me?  I assume you have some sort of angle."

Lucifer's jaw dropped, as if in offense, and said, "I resent that."

"Like you don't always have an angle," Nevaeh said.

"Well, this time, I have absolutely no angle.  I swear on - everything anyone could possibly swear on."  She still didn't look like she believed him.  "And just so you know how committed I am to  _helping_ you, I'm just going to keep bugging you until you _let me_ help you," he taunted.

All eyes were on Nevaeh.  She took a deep breath, looked over at her brother and sister and said, "Sorry guys, but it looks like Lucifer's going to be bugging us till the day I die."

They were both proud of her and scared for her.  Then Dean chimed in.  "Then it looks like he'll be bothering us, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asked.

"That means you guys are coming on the road with us," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Says who?" Leksi asked.

"Says me," Dean said.

"And we're supposed to just listen to you because-"

"Because we've dealt with him before, believe it or not, so we can probably help you guys out," Dean said more sternly, interrupting Leksi mid-sentence.  "And no offense, but since this mainly seems to be about your sister, I think  _she_ should decide whether or not we're all going to stick together.  Not that we won't follow you either way."

Nevaeh raised her eyebrows at Dean and frowned at him.  "First, shut it," she said, pointing at Dean.  "Second,  _my_ answer is yes.  But I don't speak for them."

"Well, we aren't going to leave you alone with these guys," Ray said, Leksi nodding her head.

"Well, I think that settles it, then," Lucifer said, resting his chin in his hand, smiling sarcastically at the guys.  "So, when do we leave?"

Nevaeh looked at Cas across the table and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"No.  He's usually worse," Cas said honestly.

A slightly - feigned - offended and hurt look spread over Lucifer's face, before he said, "God, everyone's being so rude today."

"Yeah, well, if you're going to be around  _us,_ " Nevaeh said, gesturing to her siblings and herself, "you better get used to it."

"We leave when we find another case," Sam said, looking at Nevaeh, Ray and Leksi.  They all nodded, then all they had to do was start looking for another case.

"But tonight," Dean started, "we head over to the bar a couple blocks over and - play some pool."  He smiled at his brother and Cas, only to turn and see the confused looks the Roberts were giving him.  "Gotta make a living somehow."

"You guys hustle people by playing pool?" Ray asked.

"Sometimes," Sam said.  Ray laughs, but one look from Nevaeh and he tries to stifle it.  "Why?  What do you guys do?"

"Oh, sorry.  Is my black eye and busted lip not giving anything away?" Ray asked sarcastically.  "I try to find any nearby fighting rings.  Leksi here can count cards.  But Nevaeh likes being a little pickpocket."

"And how have you not been caught?" Dean asked.

"I never touch the card unless I'm wearing gloves, so even if the police find them, they never find prints," Nevaeh started.  "And if they catch me, I beat the crap out of 'em.  The first time I did that, I did it to my ex-boyfriend and his  _other_ girlfriend at the time," she concluded.

"Oh," was all Sam was able to say.  "Well then, um - how much do you guys have on hand?"

"Well, I have about five-thousand," Ray said.

"I basically have that, too," Leksi said.

Nevaeh took a deep breath before she said, "I have seventy-five hundred _on hand_."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and asked, "And  _not_ on hand?"

"Another twelve-thousand, five hundred.  Between the three of us," Ray said.

"So, you guys are about thirty-thousand, total?" Sam asked.

"At the moment," Leksi said.

"Well then," Dean said, smiling teasingly.  "I guess drinks are on you guys tonight."

Nevaeh let a quiet laugh that got the others laughing, too.  The only one who didn't seem too amused was Lucifer.  He didn't like that Nevaeh had said yes to tagging along with the Winchesters and Cas.  Not that it'd pose much of a problem.  He'd just have to convince her siblings to go for it first.  Then they could convince her.  After all, these kids were devoted to each other, right?  How could she say no to them?


	3. Calendars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ray, Leksi, Sam and Dean look for a new case, they ask Nevaeh and Cas to go get something to eat - and, of course, Lucifer just has to tag along. How will Lucifer act around Nevaeh now that her siblings aren't around? And how will Cas react?

After doing some research, some of the group thought they found something.  And it wasn't until they were telling the others about it that they all realized it was half passed two.  Dean leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms out to his sides.

"Anyone else hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Ray said.  He leaned back to look at his sister.  "Hey, Nevaeh - would you mind going out to get us something to eat?"

"Sure," she said, hopping to her feet.

Lucifer perked up and said, "And I'll keep her company!"

Everyone turned to glare at him.  Then another one of the group jumped to his feet.

"I'll go with her," Cas said.  "That way  _you_ don't have to."

Lucifer pouted, stood up and sauntered over to Nevaeh and slung an arm over her shoulder.  "You don't mind if I tag along, do you?" he asked, looking over at her.

She glanced down at his hand, hanging lazily over her arm, raised her eyebrows and said, "Actually yes, I do mind.  But I doubt that'll deter you."

He smirked at her and gave her shoulders a squeeze.  "You know me so well already."

She grimaced slightly, furrowing her eyebrows, before shrugging his arm off and stepping forward.  She grabbed her coat and her sister's keys before someone else chimed in.

"Uh - do you want anyone else to go with you?" Sam asked.

Nevaeh turned to him and smiled.  "Nah, that's all right.  For one, I'm me.  And for another, I have an angel - and God - on my side," she said, patting Cas on the arm.

Cas, Dean, Sam and Lucifer all stared at her, wide-eyed.  She wasn't expecting that.  "What?  You've never met of a person of faith?" she asked.

Sam and Dean smiled nervously, then frowned before Dean said, "Not as many as you'd think."

Nevaeh frowned, too, and said, "That's depressing."  Instead of her usual sarcastic bite, there was genuine sadness in her voice.  This made Cas absentmindedly smile at her.

Then, Lucifer, Cas and Nevaeh headed to the nearest Wal-Mart.  Nevaeh grabbed a cart and leaned over the handle as she pushed it through the store.  She was so focused on getting everything they needed that she didn't notice the way Lucifer checked her out - or the way Cas glared at him and quickly entered the store behind her to block his view.  Lucifer just smirked at his reaction and followed closely behind them.

They grabbed the Campbell's Soup On The Go, some Cup Of Noodles; Nevaeh grabbing her particular favorite - Spicy Chicken.  Then the water, some beers that Dean asked for and Sweet Riesling and Moscato that the girls liked.  Before leaving, Nevaeh decided to also pick up some sweets.  A box of chocolate chip cookies, Honey Buns and even some fudge brownie mix.  While they were looking at the sweets, Nevaeh noticed Cas holding a box of Suzy Q's.

He noticed her gaze and looked up to meet her eyes.  "I've never tried one of these before."

Nevaeh tilted her head to one side and smiled.  She grabbed the box from him - and grabbed another from the shelf - and put them in the cart.  "Well, you're not going to be able to say that anymore," she said, a silly smile brightening her features.

Cas smiled happily back at her and was about to thank her - only to be interrupted when Lucifer walked up with a bag of caramel corn and once again draped his arm over Nevaeh's shoulders.

Lucifer, looking down at the bag, asked, "Can we get this, too?  I hear it's pretty good."

"First - sure," Nevaeh said, taking the bag and tossing it into the cart, making Lucifer smile down at her.  "And second - you need to stop doing that."  She grabbed his hand and dropped it back at his side, his frown returning.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Well, at least that was 'second.'  I'd say that's some sort of improvement.  Wouldn't you?"  He smirked at her again, expecting an equally sarcastic remark.

She pursed her lips.  "No."  She turned sharply on her heel and started pushing the cart again.  Cas quickly fell into step just behind her, trying to keep Lucifer at a distance.

Just as they were about to head to the self-checkouts, Nevaeh spotted several racks of calendars in the middle of an aisle.  She stopped, turned the cart around and went to look at them.  She took a particular interest in the smaller calendars that had photos of different places in different countries.  She found one of different places in Ireland, one in Italy and one in Paris, France.  She was so focused on the photos that she didn't even notice the two men standing next to her until one decided to rest his chin on her shoulder.  Surprise, surprise - it was Lucifer.

"I'm guessing you still really want to travel?"  It was really more of a statement than a question.  One that he was barely able to finish before being yanked back by an angry-looking Cas.

"She told you to knock it off!" Cas practically shouted.

Something nearly fear-inducing glinted in Lucifer's eyes before his sarcastic facade shone through once again.  "Actually, she told me to stop putting my arm over her shoulders.  She didn't say I couldn't rest my head on her shoulder."  He smirked over at Nevaeh again.  "Right?"

She rolled her eyes and set the calendars in the cart.  "Well, while that's  _technically_ true, when I said that, any form of physical contact was implied."

Lucifer frowned dramatically at her and said, "But we need to get you used to it.  Positive physical contact is actually very important.  Healthy, even."

Nevaeh clicked her tongue and said, "Yeah, well.  I do hug and high-five my siblings.  So, there's that."

"Not everyday, though," he said.

"Unnecessary," Nevaeh said matter-of-factly.

Lucifer pressed his lips together and took a deep breath.  "You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

Nevaeh smirked up at him.  "Yep!"

With that, she turned the cart back around and headed for the self-checkouts.  She paid for everything and Cas bagged it all, then they put it in the trunk of Leksi's Prius and headed back to the hotel.  As soon as they got back, Nevaeh opened one of the boxes of Suzy Q's, grabbed one and walked over to Cas.  She smiled and held it out to him.

"Wanna try one now, or save it for later?" she asked.

Cas smiled and took it from her.  "Thank you."  He opened it and took a bite.  It was better than he expected, which made him smile more - especially when he looked back up at Nevaeh, who smiled even more back at him.

"I'm guessing you like it?" she asked.

Cas nodded.  "Yeah, it's good."

Then, she walked back over to the grocery bags and pulled out the bag of caramel corn.  She opened it at walked over to Lucifer.  She tilted the bag towards him and raised her eyebrows expectantly.  He picked up a few pieces of caramel corn and popped them into his mouth.  After just a few seconds of chewing, he looked down at the bag and said, "Wow.  That _is_ good."

He smiled when he looked back up at her and found her smiling.  She took out a single piece of caramel corn and slipped it into her mouth.  "It is, isn't it?"  She handed the bag over to him and walked back over to her bed, flopping down next to her sister.  And Lucifer was starting to see first-hand why so many people liked this girl.  Especially guys.  She practically treated him the same way she treated everyone else - other than her siblings and Bobby.  He just couldn't figure this girl out.


End file.
